


Daddy, How Are Babies Made?

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude tells to their children how and when Jude and Gideon decide to have children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, How Are Babies Made?

**Author's Note:**

> This is response to a tumblr request from beasardo. They requested: Jude tells to their children how and when Jude and Gideon decide to have children. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;D
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

“Alright Laura, put your coat on. We came to the doctors for your check up, but we don’t want to come back because you got a cold.”

 

“Ok Daddy!” Laura put her pink sparkly coat on. She had just turned four a month ago. Jude helped her and put little baby Jake, who was 17 months, into the van. He buckled them in then walked to the driver’s seat and got in. He called Gideon.

 

“Hey Jude, how’d the check-ups go?” Zero was at practice and Gideon couldn’t wait to come home.

 

“Great! Laura is healthy and no problems with Jake.”

 

“Awesome! I’ll see you at home?”

 

“Actually, I promised the kids that we’d celebrate healthy check-ups with ice cream.”

 

“Jude?!”

 

“Meet you at the ice cream store?”

 

Gideon chuckled, “I guess so. Love you!”

 

“Right back at ya!” Jude hung up. He started up the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I saw a picture of Jake on the wall!”

 

“You did?!”

 

“Yeah! He had his eyes closed and he wasn’t wearing any clothes!” Jude recalled the baby diagram picture in the room they were in. 

 

“You know, you looked like that too when you were Jake’s age.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But I didn’t have his peepee right?”

 

Jude couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes, you don’t have his peepee.” Then Jude saw her puzzled face.

 

“Most kids in my class say that babies are made when a mommy and a daddy really love each other, but I gots two daddies.”

  
  


Jude panicked. How was he suppose to explain this?! “Well, Laura, sometimes there are exceptions.”

 

“Then how was I made a baby?”

 

“Well…,” Jude thought on his feet, “You remember watching Dumbo right?”

 

“Ya.”

  
“Well, me and daddy really loved each other and when the time was right, we decided to have a baby. The problem is, we couldn’t have babies. We then wished really really hard for a baby. One night, when we were sleeping, we heard a baby crying on our front porch. When we opened the door, there you were wrapped in a little white blanket.” Jude looked in the rear view mirror. Laura was fast asleep. He then looked at Jake who just smiled and made baby noises. Jude smiled. He remembered the day when they decided they were ready to have children like it was yesterday. Four years later… he wouldn’t want it any other way!

**Author's Note:**

> Cute? Hope so! Read, review, and comment! Thanks so much!


End file.
